RvB The Pain of Silence
by VioletCheckers
Summary: Episode 98 of Red vs. Blue- What if Caboose HAD died in the battle with Wyoming? How would it have affected the team? And without someone to yell at, how would the Blues...AND Reds, take the quiet?
1. Death

This is by Jazz281321-I have no idea why I'm writing this. I think it may be pure boredom and also I think

I want to be a tad evil. 3

This is a change of topic for me. As some of you may see on my bio, all of my other fics are transformers based. I decided to stick to the original dialogue from episode 98 in the Red vs. Blue series to keep authenticity. (This has been censored for younger readers who would like to read.)

And please R&R. I need to know if this is good and I should write more RvB fics or I should just stop altogether and stick with transformers. It would help a lot. Well, enough talk from me. ON WITH THE RvB!!! Enjoy!!!!

XXxxXXxxXXxx

"Church! I'm coming to help! Don't start without me!" Caboose called out as he ran to the Red base. Wyoming looked to the brave-ish Blue.

"It's the idiot! Take care of him! Quickly!"

"Right." Said Gary in his monotone voice.

"Caboose! No! Stay back! Don't get near the tank-"

A series of shots rang out.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" Caboose shrieked. Blood leaked from his armor.

"Caboose!!! NOOOO!!!" Church screamed in horror as Caboose fell to the ground.

Tucker, having already experienced all of this no more than two minutes before, just stabbed Wyoming in the back with his double pronged key/sword, stopping him from turning back time. Only he didn't realize that by doing that, he couldn't save Caboose now. Gary had already retreated and Tucker ran over to Church, who was kneeling next to Caboose's body.

"Ah! He's not moving!"

"I'm telling you he's dead. It's just like last time."

"You…You're still playing that?! Caboose is dead! I bet he's also too stupid to know how to do what I did when I was killed!" Tucker could've sworn he heard sobs now and then. "But…After…Ah . His armor…His special ability…Must've been a time warp! That's what's been going on! Ah …"

"Tucker…What the hell are you talking about?" Tex, awaking from when she was knocked out by Wyoming, saw the three, got up, and a second later got within their earshot.

"What's going on?"

"Ah perfect timing Tex. Tucker was about to tell us what the is going on."

"Works for me." Tex said.

"You know how every freelancer has an A.I. and special ability?"

"Uh-huh" They nodded in unison.

"Wyoming's ability was a time warp! That's how he kept resetting every time he lost! Who knows how long we've been doing this same thing over and over again! Anyway, Caboose usually died _before _someone, usually you, Church, would hurt Wyoming. Now, I _killed_ Wyoming before time could be turned back."

"Why can't he do what you did, Church? Like being a ghost for a bit? I'm sure Caboose wouldn't mind."

"I bet he's too stupid to know how to do it. He has the attention span of a brain-dead mouse! He didn't even know how to use a switch!"

"That was hilarious!" Tucker laughed.

"Why did I have to bring that up…"Church asked himself. He felt a tear streak down his face.

_Why am I crying? I didn't like him…right?_


	2. Church's Realization

Well, I didn't get as much feedback as I thought I would, but the little I did get was good (ILoveCaboose95) XD!!! Here's chapter 2. (Why do I keep doing this to myself…?)

XXxxXXxx

Caboose's funeral was the first one in Blood Gulch that went according to Earth tradition. Even the Reds, who had had contact with Caboose when O'Malley was on the loose, were there. Grif, Donut, Sarge and Tucker were the only ones who showed their sadness for the loss of the proclaimed idiot. Church tended to keep to the back as the rival teams paid their respects, and he watched as the Reds left. Tex and Tucker buried Caboose's casket. Once again, Church felt a tear fall down his face.

_Why the hell am I crying?! We're better off without that idiot slowing us down!_ Church raged internally. Tucker walked over to Church, who was casually leaning on the Blue Base, though there was nothing casual about what was going on. He heard Church sniff.

"You cryin' over here?" He asked teasingly, though his voice said he had been crying.

"No." His voice betrayed him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Be a man and cry! Cry like a little girl…Which is manly…"

"That makes no sense." Church retreated into the base and went to his quarters. None of them ever really uses their quarters, Church realized. They were always doing something else, like being blown up, getting new recruits, getting shot by your own team's tank…Another tear. Then Church felt a pang in his chest. He had experienced silence for the first time since…who knows. True excruciating silence. The constant shouting and shooting, had seized and now, all was peaceful. Too peaceful for Church.

XXxxXX

Donut, having no dignity to defend, was crying like nothing else and slamming his pink fist into the ground.

"Donut! Get up! Sissy! The Blues just lost their dumbest guy on their team! Nothing to be upset about!" Sarge called, being hypocritical in the fact his voice was littered with sobs and sniffs. Simmons was the only one who honestly didn't like Caboose. Caboose had gotten all the attention from Sarge when he and had to share a team. Simmons just left the Red roof and took the Warthog for a drive. He hated it when people cried, and he didn't dare to tell Sarge off. Grif would just be a complete smart-ass to him for all eternity. He left because he didn't want to kill either of them.

"Why am I thinking like this?" Simmons shook his head out of his train of thought, and blared that obnoxious Mexican music. For some odd reason, he found it an appealing music choice.

XXxxXX

(Nightfall)

XXxxXX

Church woke up. He sat up, and ruffled his short black hair. He consciously felt the cool air within the base for the first time in at least three years. The Blue Command preferred that the Blue's would keep their identity secret from Reds, thus resulting in the rare occasion of taking off your armor. Church stood up, expecting some sort of yell, or angry shout, but all was silent. Then he remembered. Yet again, he felt a tear. He wiped it away immediately, enraged. He put on his armor and left his quarters. Tucker, Tex, and Sister were all sitting in the control room watching some sort of alien cartoon show. How they had gotten access was beyond him. Anyway, Tex watching anything but an enemy was strange enough. There was no sound to the cartoon; so quiet. The Base was dead silent. Nobody spoke, nobody made any sign that they were breathing or therefore _alive_, Church being an exception, for he was a ghost. He just discovered that he could take off his ghost-armor, not just escape his robot body. He actually, kinda, enjoyed being immortal. Strange, yes, but being immortal was cool. Getting shot and the shell dying was funny too. The image of a guy getting the soul shot out of him caused him the chuckle every time. Church admitted that getting back into the robot was a pain in the butt. He never did thank Caboose…He had been too busy yelling at the poor private… Another tear.

_I hate this…_


	3. New recruit

RvB chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. ; I've been working on other fanfics and also, catching up on some I haven't had the chance to read. (that means you HisLittleLabrat!!!!) Well, I've put a lot of thought and…effort(…?) into this chapter. There is a bit of a twist, so read and find out. And don't forget to Review!!! I must add that this is a relatively short chapter. Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can get some feedback from you readers out there. On with the RvB goodness!!!!

XXxxXXxx

Tucker's cool exterior betrayed how he really felt about the loss of Caboose. He honestly didn't want to cry due to his self-proclaimed, arrogant, ladies-man-ness. He only told Church that crying was alright to mess with his head, which he loved to do during freetime. Anywho, a picture of Church crying would be perfect blackmail. Tucker put a hand to his chin in thought of Church doing…well whatever he wanted…and smiled devilishly. Tucker, guiltily pushed those thoughts aside. He should be absolutely devastated about Caboose. In reality, though unknown to all, he had a brotherly relationship with him. He honestly, was a really great guy…Once you got passed the obsession with orange juice and irritating voice, he was a great friend, and actually, it was like talking to a giant puppy. A giant blonde puppy with big, curious blue eyes. Plus, he was too stupid to tell anyone secrets, or anything else a troubled guy at war may spill. C' mon! It's Caboose! Tucker fell out of those thoughts as a cold tear streaked down his face. He felt his lip quiver and before he broke down into the level of no return (of shame) he ran down the hall into his quarters and locked the door. He collapsed onto the bed and started…for want of a better term…started ballin' like a baby. A little object fell onto his back and he rolled over.

"BLARG!!!!" Junior yelped.

"Stop, Lil' Jay. Leave me alone. Junior whimpered and curled up, falling asleep next to Tucker. Tucker slung an arm over his kid and waited for sleep to come to him as well.

XXxxXXxx

XRed baseX

"Simmons!!!! Grif!!!!! Get yer lazy carcasses out of bed! Good fer nothing nappers…" Sarge screamed. Simmons was up quick as a flash. Even Grif had gotten up rather speedily. They both walked out of the barracks and headed toward the common room where Sarge's voice had come from. They approached the common room, but Sarge was nowhere to be found. Just then Grif's foot caught on something, and he fell to the floor with a loud CLUD!. He looked up and saw Sarge's old cowboyish face grinning down at him.

"What was that for?!"

"You got here last. Which obviously means you got up last. Nice work Simmons."

"It was nothing, Sir."

"Why did we even get up? What's all the hustle an' bustle about?"

"We got ourselves a rookie."

"WHAT??!?!?!!!?" Simmons and Grif shouted in unison.

XXxxXX

-With the rookie-

Donut and another soldier, who was in red armor which then melted into orange then to yellow as it got closer to his feet, were standing in the front of the Red Base talking.

"Private Donut? Why a donut? Why not a muffin? Or a cake? I like cake…"

"I don't know, but that's not the point. The times of war are hard and brutal. You always gotta think on your feet ."

"Well, if you're shooting at someone, I don't think you would want to be sitting down."

"Wait…what? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, if you don't want to get shot, you won't want to be sitting down, for you will be a stationary target, which is easier to hit. You would rather be walking…or running…"

"Uhh…Ok…? What did you say your name was?"

"A lot of people call me 'idiot', or 'numbskull', but my _friends_ call me MJC."

"MJC…" Donut looked up slowly to the new recruit. He pardoned himself, leaving 'MJC' alone, and kept his cool…that is until he got into the base. After that, all chaos broke loose.

"Sarge!!!! SIMMONS!!!! GRIF!!!!" Donut shrieked as he ran into the common room.

"What in the world are ya shoutin' about?" Sarge said, ears covered.

"The new…Rookie's name…" Donut panted. "What was…Caboose's full…name?" He asked getting, to the point.

"I think his middle initial was J…" Simmons contributed. Donut's eyes got wider. _–__blank-__JC…_ He thought.

Grif smiled intelligently. "His full name was Michael J. Caboose." Sarge and Simmons gawked. Grif just chuckled proudly, and left the room, heading to meet the new Rookie. If he was creating all this chaos, he was actually quite interested.

"How did he..._HIM…" _Simmons started.

"Shut it." Sarge barked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Why did you ask?" Sarge turned to Donut.

"The new recruit's name is MJC. Michael J. Caboose." Donut said weakly. And with a subtle smile, he passed out.

XXxxXXxxXX

OH YEA!!!!!!!!!! Thx for Reading. Remember: R&R


	4. Notice

RvB-Pain of Silence Chapter 4

RvB-Pain of Silence Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with Bananadile. Here's chapter four of Pain of Silence. I think its coming to a close, probably ending next chapter. A sequel is pending, but it depends on the feedback I get.

"The hell?! So you're saying that we have the Blue's dead idiot among our ranks?!" Sarge screamed at Donut. Donut was laying in his barrack and he had just come to about a minute ago.

"That's the way it looks." Donut had his arms folded behind his head. Sarge was confused at Donut's sudden masculine behavior. He had realized the dangers of war, and about a day ago Donut had asked him if he had seen any red paint lying around. He probably had wanted to change his armor color, and he had, giving the dark fuchsia armor he was wearing now.

"…" Sarge stood there in thought. "I've got it! We'll use Caboose as a decoy to lure the Blues over to our base! Then we'll ambush 'em! Hahahahahahah! They'll never see it comin'!" Sarge ran out of the barracks to inform his team of the glorious plan.

XXxxXX

The Blue base was getting slower and slower. Church hadn't even heard footsteps down the hall once, and it was late afternoon. Church, himself, never exited his room either, not even to eat. That's when the phone call came. Church lazily picked up the phone, not showing any sign of his surprise.

"Hello?" His said. The way he said it was mumbled and dragged out. The person on the other side began speaking. The voice told him it was the leader of the Red Team. _Sam? Scarf? No…Sarge! _Church's eyes widened.

"We'll be right over!" Church slammed the phone into the receiver, threw his armor on and bolted out the door. He hollered through the halls as he ran. "GET YOUR ARMOR ON!! WE GOTTA GO PRONTO!!" Behind him, Sister, Tucker, and Tex, opened their doors surprised at their leader's sudden change in attitude. Church turned around. They all just stared at him.

"WELL?" They all bolted into their rooms, and reemerged a few seconds later with their armor on. "Well? What's the ruckus about?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Church put his helmet on, and, giving they didn't have their tank anymore, nor any other vehicle, they had to walk; plenty of time to tell the team, in excruciating detail, _what _was up.

XXxxXX

"WHAT?! Caboose?!" Tucker screamed. He dashed forward, covering about a hundred feet in two seconds. "LET'S GO!!" He disappeared over the distant hill. Church stared incredulously at the spot where Tucker had disappeared. _I never thought I would here his name again…_Church and the rest of the Blue's sped up their pace so they wouldn't get too far behind the over exited kid. They came up to the peak of the hill, and Tex laughed at what they came across: The hill had a sheer drop on the other side, and Tucker was hanging by a root. Granted, there was no foliage within a ten mile radius, so there was no reason why there should be a root there.

"Uh…Hi." Tucker looked up. His helmet had fallen off, showing his tan skin and black hair. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Tucker. What are you doing?" Tex asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know…Just hanging out…" He looked up to Church.

"That's a REALLY old one, Tuck." Church glanced around looking for a way over the hill.

"Umm…Not to be rude or anything but uh...CAN YOU GET ME THE HELL OFF THIS ROOT?!"

"Oh...Huh? What? Oh! Yeah!" Church, Tex, and Sister made a chain to help Tucker up. Church leaned over and, with Tex holding his legs, and Sister holding hers, Tucker clasped onto Church's forearm armor and Church clasped onto Tucker's.

"Alright you two, I got Mr. Impatient. Pull us up." Sister and Tex pulled them up in a surprisingly quick amount of time. As soon as Tucker came onto stable ground again, Tex abandoned the and went over to an arch formed by the wind and called the others over. A few minutes later, they were halfway to the Red Base. The rest of the way, as expected, Tucker got into more and more trouble. Church never realized he was so eager to see Caboose…

XXxxXX

"Okay men! The Blues are in our sights! We must get ready to strike the moment they arrive." Sarge paced in front of Simmons, Grif, and Donut. Donut looked up. He had been in the back of the room, seeming almost invisible. Ever since the death of Caboose, he had been laying low. It was no act. He had completely transformed. The goofy, pink-loving soldier (if you could've called him that at that point) had turned into a scarred and deathly serious man-of-war. He hadn't cracked a joke since the funeral; he hadn't even spoken since the five word sentence to Sarge this morning. It was now late evening. Donut was staring at Sarge ranting some of his usual pep talks. Donut, disregarding everything he was saying, said, "Why don't we just give them MJC, and leave them alone. They've been through enough, losing him. Hearing that he's alive…Well, it must've been like…I don't know…Just a complete return in hope, and a reason to live. And getting shot at for that feeling…It just shatters a person's soul. So, in saying that, I'm not taking part in any of this." He stood up, and walked down the hall. A distant sound of a door shutting sent Sarge in a rage.

"SIMMONS!! KILL DONUT! HE'S AS BAD AS A BLUE!"

Simmons disappeared down the hall and a several gunshots sounded.


	5. Lots of Red And None Left

RVB CHAPTER 5

RVB CHAPTER 5!! OH YEAH! WARNING OF LANGUAGE AND GORE! I CROSSED A LOT OF BOUNDARIES FOR THIS CHAPTER!!

XXxxXXxx

Church glanced around him as he and his team reached the peak of the tallest point in the grassy Blood Gulch plains. They were about a hundred yards away. Tucker approached Church. He looked behind him at the poor soul in the aqua armor; nose bleeding, bumps all over his head, scrapes leaking crimson. Tucker's voice sounded muffled by his fat lip.

"Fun thime uh? Falling efery whith thway. I juth wanna thee Cabooth…..I …..I mith him…A lot." Church smiled inside his helmet.

"I do too buddy." He patted him on the back. He had never thought that Caboose had been the glue that held their team together and sane.

"I'll get you fixed up when we get back to base okay?" Tucker nodded, avoiding stressing his morphed voice further.

XXxxXX

Inside Donut's quarters, blood leaked onto the floor. Red liquid dripped from the splatters on the walls. But it didn't belong to Donut. It was Simmons' blood. Donut just stood in the hall blood on his freckled face, dripping off of his short blond hair. He stood, fists clenched teeth gritted.

"_Fuck you Sarge……Fuck you all…I finally change for the better and you try to kill me off? The only sane one here?"_ Donut whispered those words with acid. His eyes flared, and he cocked his pistol again. _"I wonder what you are without you kiss ass…." _He hulked down the hall, towards Sarge.

XXxxXX

"Well…Here we are." Church announced. Along the way, Sister had complained her feet hurt, and she and Tex went back to the Blue Base. Tucker would've gone back if it wasn't for the sole purpose they were going. Church called into the Base.

"Hey! Uh…You guys called?" No answer.

Church walked in, cocking his gun. "Hello?" No answer.

"Sarge? Grif? Uh…Kiss ass? Guy with the pink armor?" No answer.

He dared to call.

"Caboose?" He felt a pang of guilt and sadness at calling out for the impossible. It was an obvious ambush. Then he heard muffled calls. He called to Tucker and ran down the dark corridors. He saw someone, though only a silhouette, rise from a kneeling position. On the floor were two crumpled mounds. Church could hear heavy breathing from the person. A near silent dripping sound started as the person turned to Church and Tucker.

"Come with me. I'll take you to Caboose."

XXxxXX

MJC sat in his quarters. He swung his legs back and forth childishly. When Donut had told him to go to his quarters, he looked really mad…._Hm….I wonder if they have orange juice…._He wondered, straightening his back. He slouched again. _But Donut said not to leave until he came back….He said that my friends were coming….But I wish I could remember…I remember a lot…just…the past five months are blank…_ He pouted, hands on his cheeks, pondering what those missing moments could have been filled with…He only remembered that he was very, very happy. More so than anytime he could remember. He nudged a lock of blonde hair out of his face, and fluffed the brunette back of his head.

"I hope he comes back soon…." He murmured. MJC glanced to his boots, along with the remainder of his armor. He looked at the way the red melted gradually into yellow. It was so-

The door opened revealing a dark fuchsia armored Donut, covered in blood, along with another two- One in silver-blue armor, and one in aqua.

"CABOOSE!" Tucker caught the unexpecting private in a tight embrace. MJC, surprised pushed him away.

"Who are you?"

XXxxXX

Coming to a close now. Three chapters at most (hopefully). A sequel is pending. Just let me know.


	6. Encounter

tucker and Church stood back, staring at the private. Church stepped forward. "C-Caboose...It's me...Church. Remember? Church?" The expression on MJC's face remained unchanged; confused and a slightly bit scared. He shook his head. Church looked hurt. Tucker was shaing his head unbelievingly. The Blue leader stared into those sparling blue eyes. The young soldier's golden hair that slowly darkened into the deep chocolate at the back of his head. It _had _to be him. Church knew it. There was no way that the kid sitting in front of them wasn't their teammate. He looked exactly like him. The same young features, glowing sapphire orbs, that gleam. A look like that could've have belonged to anyone over twenty. Caboose had to be eighteen. At most.

"Caboose...." Church said it as a whisper, and it lingered in the air, screaming in the agony Church couldn't muster to show. He had to get Caboose to remember. He had to get physical proof. He culd get Doc! He had to know about amnesia! Wait....O'Malley...Maybe....He could get O'Maley to....No....That would be plain cruel.......Wait.....! Yea! Doc! Caboose's toe!

*flashback*

"Rest in peace, pinky toe..."

*end flashback*

"Hey....Um....Can you take off your right shoe?" He couldn't remember which foot.

The young private did so, though confused at the strange request.

_One....Two....Three.....Four.....Five..... Nope._

"Now your left." MJC did so. Church crossed his fingers behind his back, catching the attention of a just realizing Tucker. Church showed a quick smile to Tucker, who glanced up, giving a weak, hopeful smile. Church and Tuckr turned heads as the last shoe thumped onto the floor. Church looked at his foot.

_One....Two....Three....Four...............Five._

Ten toes. None missing from a random incident. No bullet wounds. No nothing. No proof. Church's heart fell, and sighed. An audible sob came as his breath caught. Church looked to tucker, who had started sobbing without any attempt at control. It was silent, however. Tucker was gaping, unsure what to do, as tears came tearing across his face. Tucker drooped his head and turned away out of the now seemingly smaller room. Church stared at MJC. Caboose was gone. Still. Forever. They would never hear the signature voice asking for a cookie, or his daily glass of orange juice. The silence and gloom seemed to rush all back in an instant. Blood Gulch needed Caboose. He looked once more into his eyes. He remembered that in Caboose's right eye, after O'Malley had left, his eye had been a slight redder that before. And in the kid that was in front of him now had that same, daresay, defect. Church looked deeper. He realized, at first glace, the private's eyes had been shining, happy, and carefree; seeming to admire anyone who looked at him directly. But as Church looked deeper, he realized there was a hidden layer. It was sad, and conflicting. Like he was eternally confused and fighting with himself. Like he didn;t know a damn thing that had happened before today. Missing an entire past.

Church left the room, pondering what had just happened. He had to find Doc. This had to be him. He just couldn't remember. The toe.....He could've gotten a fake one. That was a simple operation. Before the O'Malley outbreak, Doc could've done that easily without any second thoughts. He looked up in front of him to see the teal armored soldier he had arrived with. Taers were still silently pouring down his face.

"Aw. C'mon Tuck....Dignify yourself." Church continued to approach him and shook him gently by the shoulder. Tucker looked up. "I'm going back to base....." He managed.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna stay and talk with Donut." Their footsteps soon parted, enhancing the echoes they had had in the narrow corridor. Donut was on hands and kness, church observed, wiping up the blood from the passed morbid events.

"Donut?...."

"Yea?" He didn't look up.

"..." Church lost his thoughts as he watched the once so feminine soldier squeeze out the crimson stained cloth into the bucket, relesing the scarring red water without a second thought.

"Yea." Donut looked up, putting more emphasis on it this time.

"Oh. Um....You gonna be okay? I mean....Alone here? Or.....What?" Church locked eyes with him. His eyes were pink. Like light magenta. And then he realized something else. His hair was no longer that sandy blonde from before. It was snowy white. Church widened his view to the whole of Donut. He was albino!

"Yes. I'm Albino." Donut stated, reading Church's mind.

"So, how about it?" He said, dropping the topic. "You wanna come to Blue base? I'm sure it'd be good for the both of us."

A friendly smile soon spread over his face. "Yes. Yes, I;d like that very much. And I'm sure Cab-...MJC would like that too."


	7. Suspicion

Tucker made his way back to Blue base, really not looking forward to hearing the ear shattering silence. Tex had called Tucker, because, for some reason, Church had his radio off. It had been a very unwelcome call. Tex called because Sister had gotten her head stuck in the microwave. Tucker had only groaned and hung up. Tex wouldn't take that too well, he imagined. Oh well. He didn't care. Tex could pummel him all she wanted. Tucker didn't give a fuck anymore. Someone could snipe him and he would die without a second thought. Caboose was gone. And that guy was...honestly not so bad......A tear streaked Tucker's face. "I should have been nicer to him...He never did anything to deserve what he got. All he wanted was friends. Granted, he was annoying sometimes, but still........" Tucker ranted to himself. "Caboose....Wherever you are now....I just....Hope you could forgive us.....I'm...." Tucker was hysterical now, Tears pouring down his face, and biting is lip. "I'm so sorry Caboose..." And he fell to the ground, unable to support himself.

XXxxXX

"Donut? You ready? Is...Um....MJC ready?" Church tripped over his words at mentioning the private.

"Yeah. MJC can't get his shirt out of the zipper of his bag though." Muffled sounds came from down the hall.

"THE HELL? How'd you manage THAT?!" Donut's, now more mascline, voice shouted. He started down the hall towards the two Reds.

"I dunno....I just...Zipped it on my shirt. I didn't mean to Donut, sir." Church could make out MJC. "Please don't yell at me anymore." Church stopped dead. That voice...sounded so much like Caboose. It felt like he just had a knife stab him in the chest. Having slightly more control over his emotions than Tucker, Church resorted to having a few tears fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, a slight quiver in his lip, coming and going just as quickly. The cobalt armored soldier went down the rest of the hall, turning into the only lit room. All of the other doors had been closed, making it easy to distinguish the quarters he was heading towards. He turned and couldn't help but snicker. A red faced Donut was trying to unzip the suitcase...from MJC's pants. The private had somehow zipped his pants onto the suitcase. Donut, with a sudden burst of strength, ripped MJC free of the suitcase, causing MJC to flop down onto his butt and Church lauged. He stopped snickering when he saw MJC, who sitting on the floor with his legs crossed indian style, look up to him. He looked like a child. An innocent, lonely child. Tears were welling in his big blue eyes. It was a, by Church terms, sad sight. Church lowered himself to the crying private's level, making Donut roll his eyes and cross his arms. Church reached out to rest his hand onto the narrow shoulder of MJC. "Hey. Dont cry. It's okay." Tears started to fall. "So...You name is...What?" MJC sniffed. And wiped his eyes with the long white sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

"A-A lot of people call me, 'idiot', or 'numbskull', but can you call me MJC?" Church felt hurt. Was this how Caboose felt? MJC sniffed again. "Not many people call me that though....They don't care enough to..." Church's mouth fell slightly open. He was so innocent. So? What if he's a bit slow? Doesn't mean anyone could treat him...like....that...._Oh...._ Church realized that was what they had done to poor Caboose. "So. MJC." Glittery eyes answered back. "Yea?"

"I'm Church. And don't worry. I'll make sure you won't get called anything else, okay?" MJC smiled. It was a true smile. Almost angelic...

"Okay. But one thing. Do you guys have orange juice?" Church nearly fell over. There was that voice again.

"Yea.... We do......" Church looked to MJC's suitcase, zipped it up, and stood. "Let's go."


	8. Discovery

Chapter 8. And i can tell you guys one thing. This is gonna be closer to 12 chaps before I'm done with this one. (And im sorry if this bugs any of you who like consistancy, but Omalley and Doc are making an appearance)

XXxxXXxxXX

"You have everything MJC?" Donut looked back to the private.

The blonde hair swung in his face as he nodded.

"You sure?" Another nod.

"Alright. Church, let's get going."

"Okay."

As the three left the dark corridors of Red base, the Blood Gulch sun was blinding. They stood just outside the base until their eyes adjusted, hands shading their eyes. As MJC removed his hand, the view of the canyon couldn't help but feel...Familiar somehow. It probably was just reminding him of previous deployments, or maybe home. He spaced out for so long he hadn't realized that Donut and Church had already left.

Up with Donut and Church, they hadn't realized MJC had stayed behind. Church, knowing to look behind from the annoying habit...annoying....wrong word... frequent... knowing from the frequent habit from Caboose, and feeling the lack of the other presence, looked back. There he was, running up after them.

"Donut. Wait for a second. MJC's catching up." Donut stopped and looked back, and the sound of a sigh escaped his helmet.

"Come on MJC!" He shouted after him.

MJC caught up, panting. "Sorry...I... spaced out for a bit...." He shoved all those words into three panting breaths. Church patted his back. "Catch your breath while we walk. We have to get back to Blue base. It'll be dark soon." It was true. The sky was beginning to cool with streaks of purple and blue on the one side of the sky. They kept walking, coming to that arch that Tucker nearly fell off coming over to Red base. MJC hesitated to cross. "I'm....I'm scared of heights_....." A fear of heights.....Same for Caboose......Caboose_.....Church repeated the name over and over in his head, feeling a tears every now and then, the tears soaking into the padding inside his helmet.

"It's okay Caboo- MJC. It's safe. This rock is harder than it looks." Church stumbled over the words. He was so used to calling after Caboose. After ten minute of coaxing, and encouragement, all three made it to the other side. Nightfall had come quicker than expected, and it was now nearly impossible to see. They had to take out the flashlights from their weapons. They walked for about three hundred yards until "OOMPH!" MJC had tripped on a large rock. As Donut went to help, the rock began to move, then it stood. "Tucker! I thought you went back to base!" Church shouted, catching Tucker, who almost fell over again, legs giving way. "What's wrong with you?" He was answered with the sound of sobs littered with the occasional 'Caboose'. "Aw...Tuck...Come on man. Stand up. We're going back to base."  
MJC, with Donut's arms around his, and his arms around Donut's shoulders, couldn't helped but feel at fault for the Blue's actions. And like, he was the reason both of them were calling him Caboose...The name sounded nostalgic. Was it a friend? Or maybe its an insult. No. Church was his friend. He wouldn't do that.

XXxxXX

Twenty minutes passed until the group of two Reds and two Blues came to the only remaining inhabited base in the canyon. Donut had to support Tucker as they went into the warmth of Blue base. Blood Gulch got sub zero temperatures when the sun dissapeared. Of course, Church being, well, Church, went to the back of the base. To the only place no one dared to go since- Caboose's gravesite.

Unknown to the other three, Church had beed crying since they found Tucker like that. Church had to go there. He was hurting more than ever, so he decided to help it out, trying to unload the needles that pierced into his insides everytime he heard that name. He figured if he made himself hurt even more, the needles would break, and he could live his life. He turned the corner, frost on the headstone. Written with bullet impacts were the initials MJC. There was nothing else. Just a broken boulder and three letters that on ehad to brush the overgrown grass aside to view. The flowers that were put there at the funeral were shrivled and sad. Blackened by the cold and passed time. Church kneeled above where the casket had been buried. He slowly lifted his hand and slowly ran his fingers over the letters, through the lines and uneven shot dents. The blue paint that had filled them had long flaked away, leaving only the paper thin outline. Then he felt the ground begin to shift, like he was on top of a giant gopher hole. Then he fell. It was only a twenty foot drop onto soft earth. And with the MJOLNIR armor, it was nothing. Church though, stunned by the sudden change in emotion lay dazed, trying to regain his composer and balance. He looked around. He was in those tunnels that spanned throughout the entire underground of Blood Gulch. He got up, and looked around straining to remember the layout. He stopped dead as he looked beside where he had landed. The metal makeshift casket. Church, trancelike went towards it. He reached for the door and lifted the locks on it. The casket opened smoothly, and Church struggled to keep his eyes open. The door flung backwards revealing what was inside. Church's heart fell when he saw the blue armor. But as he realized the true contents, what was revealized was that, there was no body. The armor was in there, but Caboose wasn't. He picked up the chestplate. On it, were Caboose's initials engraved. MJC. And what he saw next, that was engraved made him sick. Horrible words: Numbskull, moron, idiot, fucktard, team killing, dumbass...About every term he and everyone else used on an everyday basis to insult him. His eyes bacame watery, as they scanned the rest of the inside of the chestplate. 'Friends call me:' was the heading to it all. "Caboose.....I'm sorry... When I find you....." He clenched his fists and ran along the only open tunnel.

XXxxXX

Overhead, watching the Blue's realization of his comrade's fate, was a purple armored rogue. Not on either team, but there to help both. _Or destroy..._ Inside of the medics mind was the AI Omega, formulated from pure hatred. Commonly called O'Malley.

_Kill him now. While he's still vulnerable and alone._ Doc could feel the AI begin to take control as his hand involuntarily shifted towards the nearby sniper rifle. "O'Malley. No. Please." That 'P' word always stopped him. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. But he hated it. Doc heard the AI growl in displeasure. "I want to help him out. He just wants your old host, O'Malley." O'Malley, knowing the true inner feeling about the kid had caused him to stop willingly. They had seen the casket fall, and Caboose emerge. He had been disoriented, and stumbled everywhere. Doc had sensed a new emotion, if you could call it that, in the AI. Perhaps pity. But whatever it was, it had kept O'Malley quiet, and allowed Doc full control of his body the entire time Caboose was in their shooting range. He had dissapeared the same path that the cobalt Spartan was now. Doc and O'Malley retreated into the cave behind them.

XXxxXX

MJC sat on his temporary barrak, watching Donut unpack. When they came in, Tucker had been the only reason Tex hadn't ripped their heads off there and then. Tex had quickly taken Tucker from Donut, and took him to the Infirmary. She came back and the Ex-Red filled her in. MJC had found his way to the Kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Donut took off his helmet, his magenta eyes almost glowing, pale skin scarred, white hair flourescent. He scanned the room Tex offered them. It was rather basic. A double bunk with matching sets of sheets, a table and a chair. Donut thanked her and she left. MJC had come back in and instantly called the top bunk.

"Nuh uh. The top bunk is mine!" Donut quickly retorted.

"Thumb wrestle for it!" MJC thrust out his arm, thumb pointed upward. A playful but deadly gleam flickered through the albino's eyes. "Your on!"

Alas, MJC was beaten. After three rounds, his scissors were shattered, along with his mood. He had been pouting on the lower bunk ever since. He swung his legs forwards and backwards childishly, orange juice sloshing rhythmically. That's when the idea hit. He smirked devilishly, and lifted the glass above the opposite facing man who continued unpacking, unaware of the orange liquid that would soo cover his entire body. He tipped the glass, allowing the orange juice to freefall towrds the white head.

XXxxXX

(Outside the base)

"MJC!!!!!!!"

XXxxXXxxXX

Woot! Score one for MJC! Orange juice attack! Purely for laughs and to lighten the mood a bit. XDDDD Longest chapter so far. I'm sorry for that. I love the way this chapter came out. R&R!!!! Thankies!

Jazzy


	9. Stalking Along

Pain of Silence 9

XXxxXX

….Holy crap. XD Moving right along aren't we?

XXxxXX

Church felt chills jab up and down his spine as he made his way through the caves. He had been following pitifully disoriented footprints. The were Caboose's. He was sure they were. "Caboose…I'll find you…" He muttered. "And when I do…" He made a silent promise as he started tearing up again. Unaware to Church, Doc and O'Malley followed closely behind through the network of caves.

"What's the fool doing?" O'Malley said, with a slight chuckle.

"Be quiet." Doc whispered.

"He's gonna get lost…" Doc realized as Church began taking a wrong turn.

"Wonderful." O'Malley sneered. "He'll wander around these until he passes out. Then he'll wake up only to find that his arms and legs had been eaten by the tiny things."

"Ew….Wait…Tiny things? What tiny things?" Doc looked to the place where the cobalt Spartan had disappeared.

"The…er…tiny things. Black with wings….That the orange one dislikes…." The AI ended his statement with a slight cackle of pleasure in the principle of dislike.

"Bats?"

"Yes."

"O'Malley. You freak me out. We're helping Church."

The AI growled and gave Doc control of his body.

"Can we at least maim him?" He attempted a rare compromise.

"No." Doc's voice was scarily firm. O'Malley mumbled something incoherent and they jump the twenty feet from the ledge and disappeared into the same cave.

XXxxXX

"You guys doing okay in here-" Tucker stopped when he saw the orange juice soaked Donut and the giggling Caboose, whom was being strangled by the albino. "Umm…" Tucker cocked an eyebrow. Donut looked up to Tucker, and shoved Caboose away. Tucker cut off Donut as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Where's Church?" Tucker saw MJC's ears flick like a cat…no more like a puppy. Just like Caboose- Puppy like in every way. Tucker's heart lurched at remembering the nearly identical private. The one who he didn't realize _made_ the team, until it was too late.

"I saw Ch-Church go out to the back…" MJC stuttered over Church's name. Tucker peered at the blonette.

"Donut, if you need anything, I should be back soon. Food's in the kitchen." Tucker left the two ex-Reds to their business and left for where he knew Church would be-The gravesite of their former friend. He stopped to compose himself before getting within sight of the gravestone. Surprised, he didn't see anyone there. Instead, he saw a giant hole above Caboose's casket location. He ran over, confused, and shocked. There was an, at least, fifty foot drop. He darted back inside. "Donut! MJC!!"

XXxxXX

Just a short lil' chap for a due update. X3 R&R


	10. Alliance

Alright guys. Enough is enough. It is time for an update.

Sorry guys. I really am.

With LOTS of love,

Jazz.

XXxxXXxxXX

Church walked along dirt caverns, rock caverns, gooey caverns (which earned a well deserved "Ew.") and kept walking along. He could've sworn he heard muttering and growling from somewhere behind him but he shrugged it off.

"Just echoes, Church. Nothing's down here." He reassured himself when he found the temptation to turn back. His brow was sticky from sweat clinging to the helmet padding. After all the time spent in Blood Gulch, he'd thought that the uncomfortable sensation would've been somewhat normal now, but the distress of his self-assigned mission made everything even more exaggerated than it already was.

He spotted a dark splotch on one of the walls.

Church approached it, recognizing a scuff of blue initially. He looked back at the majority of the dark spot. It was a deep crimson.

His chest fluttered.

His teammate was alive…Lost, but alive. Church felt the first pang of overwhelming joy he'd felt since he ran into Tex again. It was very short lived because the next thing he realized was that he had his back pinned against the cave's wall. A purple armored hand gripped his throat.

"Hahaha, you fool! Adventuring around these caves _alone_ are we?-"

"C'mon O'Malley, just leave him alone. I thought we agreed to help him, not maim him."

Church stared in both horror and relief.

"I can't believe you! We finally have the chance to wreak vengeance upon our enemies and you want to _help _him?" O'Malley growled in disgust, but nothing else came from the AI. Doc released his grip.

"Any luck buddy?" Church looked up, rubbing his neck. "Huh?"

"Any sign of Caboose?" The medic elaborated. Church turned and indicated the sign that he suspected Caboose had collapsed, but had since then been on his way again. Church heard a gag from the pacifist.

"….I-Is he…?"

"Dead?" Doc nodded.

"I don't see a body, do you?" Doc flinched, but shook his head at the borderline snap from the cobalt Spartan.

Church sighed. "So are you and your little infection here to be a nuisance, or are you gonna help me out a little?"

A grumble came in reply.

"We're here to help." Doc replied, chipper as ever against O'Malley's rue.

"Good. So I won't have to kill you then." Church dead-panned, leaving both of the personalities speechless.

"I'm kidding. God." Nervous laughter came from Doc. "Let's get a move on."

Doc stayed close behind Church as the cobalt Spartan made his way through the caverns.

"How are you navigating through this place?" Doc asked nervously. He wasn't a fan of the dark, even if the night vision setting on hi visor let him see perfectly.

"Footprints." Church pointed lazily, not focused much on anything since he had found out Caboose was certainly alive.

"Oh…" Doc let them fall into silence once more.

XXxxXX

On the ground level of Blood Gulch, Donut and Tucker stared into the hole. MJC stayed back, seemingly frightened of the entire site. Donut tossed a rock into the gravesite, much to MJC's disliking. He stayed silent, but cringed as if in pain.

"Church!" Tucker called out. Not surprising, there was no answer. Donut turned to Tucker suddenly.

"Ya know, I'm surprised that we can be kneeling so close to an opening of a hollow underground and not-"

The ground gave way, plunging both into the darkness. MJC stared on in horror as the grunts and scrapes of armor on rock echoed from the darkness as his friends seemingly recomposed themselves. Tucker growled.

"Oh, you_ had_ to say something didn't you, Donut!"


End file.
